Kingdom Hearts: A Heart to Remember
by Seera and Xresea
Summary: After the two games, Kairi, Sora, and Riku all find out they had siblings. When Riku and Sora go to find their siblings, Kairi and her older sister Seera are attack by a mysterious figure. Can the others save Seera before it is too late?


**Kingdom Hearts**

**A Heart to Remember**

_By Seera Umol _

_and her Nobody Xresea_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Toby, Seera, Ryan, the plot, some of the other characters, and some of the places._

**Chapter 1**

Broken Hearts

A young girl named Seera stood on a small dock awaiting something. Her eyes, a mystical lilac color, glowed in the morning's sunlight. The girl's long silvery blonde hair gently waved behind her from the ocean breeze. Another young girl stood behind her. Her blue eyes watched Seera with a mingle of confusion and worry. 'Seera, how do you know that they will come again?' the girl called to her with worry.

'Kairi, I can just feel it,' Seera replied her voice filled with certainty. Kairi shrugged, her shoulder length red hair waved in the breeze. Seera glanced over her shoulder back at Kairi before returning her gaze to the endless blue ocean. She could feel that the boys would come back for them they just had too. Her heart told her that Kairi did not believe that they would. The blonde haired girl turned around to face Kairi. 'They are coming back, I know it.'

'Well your chances are slim. I mean even if they do find their siblings, it is not like they are going to remember us, are they?' Kairi said slowly, 'Well, I found you here on the island about a year ago, and found out that you were my older sister.' Seera sighed, she really did not like it when Kairi tried to prove that she was right all the time. She turned back to face the ocean, and sat down.

'They are coming back, I know it,' she said in s strained voice. The silvery blonde haired girl closed her eyes as the sun started to set. Destiny Island was starting to get darker. Sighing again, she stood and walked back to were her sister was standing. 'I guess your right, they probably forgot us by now.' Her voice was low and defeated since she really hoped that the other two guys would come back.

'It's all right,' Kairi said putting a hand on her shoulder. 'Sora should not have forgotten me, but Riku might have.' Seera crossed her arms and glared at her sister with her lilac eyes.

'Riku has not forgotten us!' she yelled to Kairi. She stormed off leaving her sister standing there looking confused for it was not in Seera's nature to stand up for another person since she went to the dark side like Riku did. Her Nobody was called Xresea, but she could still feel things because of the true Seera.

'Seera, wait! I am sorry!' Kairi called after her. She started to run towards her. Seera had stopped her eyes full of fear.

'Kairi, r-run,' she whispered. Both Kairi and Seera turned around, and ran back to the dock. Once upon it, the older girl jumped into the water. Underneath the water was a dark blue, colorful fish were swimming around Seera as she tried to hold her breath longer, but it was no use she had to come back up for air. When she did so, an arm grabbed her out of the water.

'Well, well, well, who do we have here?' a cold voice said from underneath a hood. Two red eyes looked out of the hood as Seera looked to Kairi. Her lilac eyes showed sorrow and care for her younger sister. Her silvery blonde hair hang limp on her shoulders as she looked up into the person's face. All she could see was shadow and red eyes.

'Who are you,' she hissed. She felt Kairi shiver beside her.

'That is no way to treat me while you are helpless,' the voice said again, 'Right now you do not need to know who am I. I can guess who you are, Seera, and your sister Kairi.'

'Wait, what,' Seera gasped. She looked at her sister again, then back to the figure. In a low voice she growled, 'Well at least pull down your hood.' With a sigh, the person pulled down the hood. Standing in front of the two girls was a tall man with long black hair and dark red eyes. He laughed as the girls gasped.

'Now, one of you must give me what I want,' he growled. His eyes looked from one to the other. Seera knew something was not right about this man. 'Well,' He said as he put a long white finger underneath Kairi's chin. 'You look good enough.'

'No! You can have me, not her!' Seera cried. Her eyes filled with worry. She did not want Kairi to go back into the darkness when she barely did before. Knowingly, Seera looked up at the man, her lilac eyes filled with determine now.

He chuckled softly, 'You want to take her place? Find by me.' He grabbed Seera's wrist and pulled her through a black portal to the darkness. In a low whisper that both girls could hear, he said, 'Kairi, you know that what I want is her heart.' With that the man and Seera vanished, and Kairi sat there with tears now filling her eyes.


End file.
